


RANTS AND OPINIONS

by 2trangerMcDanger (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck, Kuragehime | Princess Jellyfish, Minecraft (Video Game), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Foul Language, Other, Ship hate, biased opinions, character hate, if you love fef dont come here, like wow, mentions of porn, or ship karezi, or solfef, shhhh, ship love, stay away, super passive aggressive toward fictional characters, your heart will break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/2trangerMcDanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where I just basically rant about stupid shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Solfef rant

Well besides the fact that I just don’t like feferi and i love sollux, I just think that she treats him like TOTAL SHIT 

Some people argue saying “not every character is perfect” “all characters ca be a dick”  

I’m not saying I expecting them to have a perfect relationship. I just don’t like her  
 A) shouting his personal feelings to an entire room as if they mean nothing (especially to karkat. Because I’m pretty sure they felt black for each other even if it was only before the game or more of a passive aggressive thing and you do not want your past/current black suitor knowing your personal feelings)  
B) being really mean to him in general. 

They’re shown having ONE conversation (the one on the horn pile) and she’s a total bitch to him.  For example, when feferi asks Kanaya to join them in the horn pile, she declines and says there’s no room. Sollux says (and I quote) 

"yeah, cour2e there’2 no room, iit wa2 a kiind of moroniic iinviitatiion two be hone2t"

Yeah okay that’s kind of a rude thing to say but it’s sollux. Feferi should’ve known what she signed up for when they got together. He says shit like this on a near regular basis. However, the way she responds is not what we’d expect from our “sweet bubbly fish princess”.  Again, I quote 

”) (-EY, S) (UT YOUR MOP-EY BLOW) (!! I was just s) (owing a little bassic courtesea.” 

Seriously? Like sollux doesn’t deal with enough shit as it is, now you have to yell at him like that? Granted she does call him “cute” after that but that doesn’t fucking excuse her. 

Not to mention he calls her “2iickeniingly optiimii2tiic” 

I don’t know. Maybe she just has a bitchy way of showing her affection. Maybe I’m just biased because I just want sollux to have a quadrantmate that makes him as happy as he possibly can be that doesn’t die in a depressing way. Or really at all 

The point is, I don’t like this ship because I don’t believe she treats him how he deserves to be treated.


	2. KatNep NSFW  rant

Can someone please explain to me why there is such an ungodly amount of KatNep NSFW? Like it’s not all one artist it’s like 50 and I don’t understand it!

Like okay whenever I look up the homestuck NSFW (because fuck you I’m into that shit) and I’ll see little dappling of this ‘n that and it’s never the same thing but there is ALWAY Katnep! Multiple Katneps! 

I’m not saying the ship isn’t good, I like the ship. I just don’t think I like it as a sexual ship.

Like can I please have more pictures of them snuggling or holding hands? And not nepeta bouncing on karkats dick? Or the other way around?


	3. Captor  Rant

Why does everyone seem to forget that not all yellowbloods are psionics?!  


It’s a CAPTOR THING. A GENETIC THING  


Not all olive bloods are Disciple descendants, are they? NO  


This is going out to everyone who has/is making a Fantroll or Bloodswap picture.  


Just because their blood color changes in Bloodswaps, does not mean the genetics switch as well.  


Now if you’re doing a Characterswap, that’s a whole ‘nother thing.

I'm not saying that the Captors are the only psionics ever. I'm just saying that not all psionics are yellowbloods. Make an indigo psionic. That's plausible. Or colbolt, or hell! Make a yellowbloods psionic, but that doesn't not mean every yellow blood has that ability! 

get it?


	4. Terezi Rant

I don’t ship Karezi

I don’t ship Daverezi 

I don’t ship Gamrezi 

I don’t ship any “popular” ships that envolves terezi but I do prefer other ships over others. 

For example: out of the three ships I listed, daverezi is probably the one I find most adorable. 

I hate hating karezi so much because it’s just so damn cute. Especially with the art people make of it and fanfics. 

The only ship I will go down with that terezi is in…

Is Neprezi. 

(Solrezi is also moderately acceptable but I’m pretty iffy about it. Scourge sisters too)


	5. Karezi Rant

Now I know this is a moderately touchy ship on Homestucks part. You find people that hate the ship with a passion. Or you find people who will go down with it. There is no in between and you're lying to yourself if that's the case. 

It's easier to find people who don't ship it rather then people who do  
Frankly, I feel like it has more potential then a Page to be a pretty decent ship. 

If Terezi wasn't such a fucking bitch. 

I don't even have anything much against her! It's just that she seems pretty classist in her own special way. Favouring blood colors that appeal to her. Namely being red. 

Think about it. She barely said anything nice to karkat and somehow he still manage to fall head over heels for her? Despite the fact that we were never shown what their "little moment" was, I haven't seen her show him even the slightest snippet of affection. And as I'm sure everyone can agree, karkat needs all the affection he can get. (Totally not biased) 

Also, if I'm not mistaken? Terezi pretty much went straight after another guy that had the same blood color as karkat as fast as she fuckin could. Even being protective of him when sollux was trying to name him in this panel: 

http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004671

Not to mention Dave's text is red, Dave's eyes are red and he's just generally red themed character. Sounds like a wet dream for this Pyrope. And upon discovering him, she pretty much just completely abandoned karkat and EVEN went on to date his ex moirail! 

Seriously karkat, this girl is NOT worth the time.


	6. Karkat Rant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One of two

Okay so I had a few someones tell me a few things about my very first rant. The solfef one. They tell me that karkat is just as mean if not more so. Or that sollux should've known what he signed up for with feferi as well. 

First of all, karkat is mean in a very insincere way. Even though he does make some very terrible and nasty insults, notice that: 

1\. None of the characters take it seriously, especially Nepeta who still manages to have a huge crush on him despite what he's said and done to her. (Maybe she sees good in him? Maybe she's just too boss to give a shit?)

2\. Karkat shows MANY MANY MANY more examples of deeply caring about his friends. Great examples are: shooshing gamzee, risking his life to save Terezi, risking his life to save sollux, crying in pretty much every death I've seem him encounter of his friends, and pacify eridan in the way the feferi should've been doing (whoops more fef hate)

So no. Karkat and Feferi do NOT have the same level of unkindness because, let's face it, all charters can be a dick.

Now moving on to.....


	7. Solfef rant 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of two

Why the solfef rant is also slightly hypocritical. 

When I said that "Fefari should've know what she signed up for" I mean the fact that sollux is a whiny, cynical, depressing piece of garage that I love to pieces. And he's like that throughout the comic if I'm not mistaken. 

Fefari, however acts much sweeter, kinder happier for the first very long amount of time that we know her. 

So when (at least I personally) see her make a not-so-smooth transaction of super excited to play this new game, to an adorable little fish girl that loves her friends, then to a snarky bitch that snaps at her boyfriend for stating a simple opinion, it's a show stopper.


	8. Sollux/Karkat Shipping Rant and a Little Bit of News

Okay, let's get some shit straight. 

If you know me at all (and I'm pretty sure you guys don't) then you know that I am a hard core Solkat shipper. 

Seriously, I love this ship so much, it should be illegal. 

The sad part is, my ships with both Sollux and Karkat are extremely limited. Ships I do like them in include: 

Erisol  
Erikat  
RoxySol  
DaveSol  
JohnSol  
JohnKat (kind of iffy on that)  
JadeSol  
SolTav  
KatNep (really iffy on that recently)  
Vantas/Captorcest  
KarKan (pale of course)  
Arasol (strictly pale, please) 

Ships I do not like either of them in:

Fefsol (duh)  
Karezi (duh)  
Davekat  
Arasol (flushed like absolutely no)  
JadeKat (I'm still sorting my feelings on this one, it makes me cringe though)  
GamKat  
MeenKat  
SolNep (again, iffy)  
EquiuKat (this ones actually growing on me a bit)

Why is karkat so hard for me to ship?

Pretty much any ship that I hate includes Sollux or Karkat and I'm not sure why. Like I can deal with ships that I don't really like that doesn't involve either one like TavVris, Daverezi, Gamrezi, CroTuna, and even JakeJane. 

But for some reason, nothing irks me more then a Karkat/Sollux ship that I don't like. Sometimes I just cringe and other times I feel literally sick to my stomach. 

One of my worst enemies is an Erisol fic. 

Don't get me wrong! I've read some BEAUTIFULLY written Erisol fics. Like "Because of Books" or "The Other Side of the Heart" (I would recommend, they are astonishing) 

But the thing is, this leaves Karkat open and vulnerable to a ship I can't tolerate. Like I'll be happily reading along with the Erisol plot, having fun...until Karkat talks about his blind girlfriend. 

I cannot tell you how many times I had to stop reading because of that sort of thing. (Not that many actually) 

I don't know if i just have a dangerously low tolerance or I'm just a close-minded bitch. All I know is that I'm really glad the karezi shippers are nice enough to understand. Usually. 

And as I said before, I don't like hating so many ships! Especially ships that could be so cute! I've seen insanely cute fan work of most of the ships I listed. But for some reason it's just like "ew no please can you not? *scrolls as fast as possible away*" 

I guess I'm just happy the Homestuck fandom has a plethora of ships to choose from and it's not like Supernatural where I'm only capable of shipping like two things and that's it. 

\-----

Anyway, on a side note, I was thinking about making a whole list of my ships. Like a shipping wall except no crudely drawn pictures. If you guys don't care about that shit, then I'm 100% a-okay with not posting it. 

I just seem to rant about ships more then anything and sometimes I send some mixed signals about a lot of things. 

Also feel free to ask me about certain things you might want to hear me rang about! I'd be more then happy to have something to rant about that someone would legitimately want to hear about.


	9. Princess JellyFish Rant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made this while I watched it
> 
> The dots are a pause, like a space between events

I'm only 8 minutes into the first episode of Princess Jellyfish and 

Holy shit. I love it. It's so cute and charming. I don't know all the names or even all their voices but I already love all of them. 

........

And the main character is so relatable. She kind of reminds me of Haruhi. I recognize her voice actor too. He plays Alphonse if I'm not mistaken. 

........

Oh my god it's cute. Holy shit. 

.........

The one in the green sweat suit reminds me of TK from Angel Beats. 

..........

The puffball girl is really fucking cute. 

........

I like how she just puts on some random persons wig that she met off the street. 

.......

Oh my god

.......

Best first episode ever. 113/10

UPDATE:

HOLY FUCKING SHIT ARE YOU KIDDING ME MAYAYA IS MONICA RIAL!!!!!

DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT IS?!?

MAI FROM FMAB  
MOMOKA FROM SGT FROG  
RANGAE FROM OSHSC  
THE FEME LEAD FROM AIR WHOSE NAME I CANT REMEMBER 

ARE YOU FOR REAL

OH MY GOD THAT BLOWS ME AWAY

VOICE ACTING TALENT AT ITS FINEST LADIES AND GENTLEMAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise I'm a total nerd


	10. Minecraft Rant

Sorry I haven't been posting a whole lot but this one should be pretty long. 

I have a good reason for being slow with this. I've been playing an unhealthy amount of minecraft. I fucking love it. I'm sorry I have a problem. 

My favourite thing to do is piss off enderman. 

~~~Story Time~~~  
I had just woken up and decided to leave the safety of my home, when I see an enderman right in front of my door. 

We immediately make eye contact and it does it's creepy screechy thing and runs straight for me. 

Thing is, I was halfway in the doorway, so it was just running into the walls around my door way and looking stupid. 

I get a few swings and it teleports to another side of my house. A side with windows. 

Once I found in, I stared at him through the window until he turned and noticed. He runs right for the window and is making the noise and even shaking as if he was mad (though obviously it was from just getting nowhere) 

Eventually he did just leave and I've been doing that every opportunity I can. 

~~~the end~~~

You may have not thought anything of it, but I thought it was hella fun. 

Let me also say that I have enough downtime to make a HUGE ASS bridge to connect my home territory with a neighbouring island. Also build a two story house on the mountain, build a dirt bridge connecting the mountain next to it, build another house on ANOTHER cliff (working on connecting those too) then an underground tunnel that I made specifically to cower in fear at night time with four entrances on four sides of the hill. I also have a labyrinth of a mine that I get lost in on more then one occasion, then a sad pathetic mine that's really just a hidey hole. Let's not forget my little hidey hole on the side of the cliff that's near this awesome empty space that I just love, the house right in the middle of that empty space, and my little farm house just by this little cave thing that has at least 6 small patches of wheat growing conveniently by it. 

Then there's the long ass bridge connecting the island that has a four story house just off the shore, and a small two story cottage just past the jungle and a house in the middle of the jungle on a little pond thing. 

I think that's all I've built. 

During the time I was building my first home on the island that I will name but I can't think of anything at the moment, I discovered my very first Slime and let me say 

These little shits are annoying as hell. Like seriously. Half the time I don't even know where they are, all I hear is that fucking slap noise and I'm just like "fucking shit" 

And now I have more slime balls that I know what to do with. 

The highest level I ever got to was 25 or 26, I can't remember. But the only reason I died was because I got lost, built a chest on top of a tree, loaded it up with my shit, then died via. Creeper. 

I went on a quest to find that chest but something tells me it's long gone. I just hope the tree didn't get struck by lighting and burn down or something. 

I had a recent idea of putting a wooden trail in the jungle leading to my small cottage to prevent getting lost, but as long as I don't make any turns, then it's kind of unnecessary. I have been meaning to just but trails down anyway, you know a sort of bread crumb method. Be a good way to find that chest and help me find my way back when I get a nice full inventory.


	11. Steven Universe Rant

So it pretty much goes without saying that I am a shipper. 

Give me at least 3 good reasons and I will ship anything (if it's a ship that I ready don't like, you'll need 5 REALLY good reasons and disproof to why I originally don't like it) 

Steven Universe has me at a sort of middle ground. 

The two obviously ships that's you'd be a heartless meanie to not ship are:

Ruby X Sapphire  
Steven X Connie 

Come on now, man. You can't watch Jail Break without squealing on the inside, can you? 

However there are some ships that's I'm guilty of loving....

Like Pearl and Amythest. 

And Pearl and Rose 

And im sort of leaning towards Lapis and Peridot though I don't really know why.

But the thing is with this fandom, it's gonna make porn. 

And I honestly don't want porn from this fandom. Even though I know it's gonna happen regardless. 

But c'mon, what makes you think that the gems have sex organs? (Don't even bring up Rose's pregnancy, that's still a mystery) 

Like the way I see it, looking at a naked gem would be like looking at a naked Barbie doll. 

Oh fuck I just had a hilarious thought. 

What if on the home world, clothes are an option? Like you see some gems wear clothes and some gems don't and maybe Garnet/Rose/Pearl were one of those that don't? And when they go to earth everyone is flipping shit? An rose is just like "Godammit we gotta wear clothes"

Nudist!Gems 

I'm sorry I'll stop now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in no way saying that porn from the fandom is blasphemes or whatever. I'm just not crazy about the idea. Who knows though, it could change with time.


	12. Neprezi Rant

Its so unnecessarily hard to find certain pairings. Especially unpopular sort of pairings.

I have a huge craving for a lovely Neprezi fluff/smut fic and its like...impossible. 

No i do not want something where they fight over karkat

No i do not want nepeta to be jealous of terezi for any reason

NO i do not want some weird harem of all the character and 

NO I DO NOT WANT A FIC WHERE TEREZI AND NEPETA ARE JUST REGULAR CHARACTERS 

Like, seriously? is it so much to ask for something were....i dont know Terezi and Nepeta have a session and nep asks her out?

Or theyre having like...a sleepover and random makeouts?

Oh my god, what about a highschoolstuck where theyre both confused about their sexualities?

 

It doesnt have to be particularly original or even very good. Just something besides them just having a cat fight over karkat. I know hes like sooo sexy and totally has an awesome ass but hes not that great. Nep, get with TZ, you blew her a kiss and she gave it to a goblin in like...your first conversation that we saw. Terezi is so much nicer to you. Karkat already got a bee-bae. (totally) Hes not even worth it. Dont get with Eridan either. He doesnt even use your name. Youre just the "shippy cat girl" to him. 

Get. With. Terezi. 

 

And terezi, come on now. Gamzee? The guy tried to kill you like 6 times AND now you can see. Remember how much fun being blind was? Karkat was such a dick to you, trying to schedule your time like youre some kind of video game or something. And lets be honest. Dave is cute and all, but hes a dick. And what about Nepeta? Shes so sweet and theres no way that someone can deny that shes cute. Totally. Come on now, shes got a cat tail AND is super badass, what else could you ask for?

 

Get. With. Nepeta.

 

everyone should just ship Neprezi, even if its only a little bit. I see like...no flaws in this ship. 

 

 

 

 

 

Just saying.


End file.
